


Three Sentence Prompts

by SlippinMickeys



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, MSR, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippinMickeys/pseuds/SlippinMickeys
Summary: I did a ton of three sentence prompts on Tumblr, and figured I may as well keep them all in one place.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the Anons who sent me prompts! 
> 
> These are all unbeta-ed.

**Prompt: MSR of course prompt: Scully finding Dianas bra at Mulders while she checks on him**

“It’s not what you think,” he said from behind her, the panic in his voice evident.

The scrap of lace in her hand felt like a lead weight pinning her to the Earth.

“I don’t think anything,” she said, though what meant was she didn’t _feel_ anything - she’d ceased being able to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:For the three sentences. Would you do Scully realizing she is in love with Mulder?**

It wasn’t until the words were out of Padgett’s mouth that she realized they were true. She had never let herself believe that the relationship she had with Mulder — the biggest, most important, most professional relationship of her life might actually be _love_. And they were standing in the middle of County Lockup — two Feds with a suspect five feet away — she couldn’t stagger backwards or clutch her chest or even just smile to herself, so she stood there in the hallway, the stalwart, unflappable cop, her face set in ice and her heart aflame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Please add to the bra Drabble!!! Please!!!**

“She was-“

“It’s none of my business, Mulder,” she cut him off.

It wasn’t her business, really — it was her heart.

It was being fifteen again and finding out Jeremy Lampham, whom she’d tutored and pined away after for months and who had finally started flirting back — had a girlfriend. It was humiliation. It was regret. It was the alarm in Mulder’s voice.

It was the 36C in her hand that she would never fill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Prompt: Scully kisses Padgett and then Mulder bursts in 😏**

She’d only wanted to know what it felt like — she hadn’t been kissed in years — but Padgett’s facial hair scraped her and his lips were too thin.

Then there was bang, a footstep, a scuff.

When she turned, she saw Mulder’s face — his eyes shocked and hurt, his full lips turned down, his cheek shaved clean.

_It could have been you_ , she wanted to say, _it should have been you_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Mulder being there when Scully gives birth prompt 🙂**

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go — the plan was a hospital bed, an epidural, a two day stay all covered by insurance — instead there was a shoelace tying off the umbilical cord, an infant swaddled in Aztec, a mess on his living room floor.

Scully was lying in beautific repose on his couch, eyes closed, her nose pressed to the head of their quietly mewling son. The EMTs worked on her in silence — there wasn’t much to do — one eventually putting her hand on Mulder’s shoulder and murmuring, “you did good, Dad.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: When mulder isn’t believing Scully while at the Gunmen what if Scully gave the gunmen a letter that they should give him because that was really the last straw and she was leaving. How would Mulder react when he realized Scully 1. didn’t tell him directly and 2. Made the gunmen the delivery guys for her goodbye letter - 3 sentences prompt you can of course use more than 3 😉 love you for doing prompts btw**

... _Because I’ve never been good at goodbyes.”_

He looked up at the three men before him in disbelief.

“She gave this to you? When?” His voice cracked, sounding desperate and unhinged — only Frohike had the decency not to look away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Mulder interfering when he finds a drunk Scully trying to pick up a man at a bar ( during the Diana shitshow)**

Even with her hair a little askew and a slight tilt the wrong way as she leaned onto the arm of the man at the bar — even then Scully’s beauty was still as rapturous as ever — a diaphanous, Vaseline-lensed vision in 3D.

The guy was into it — was into her — for which Mulder could hardly blame him, but understanding didn’t want to make him pound the guy any less. He balled his hand into a fist and could still feel Diana’s desperate grip on him as he yanked his hand away, turning on his heel to come here.

The man rose as Mulder approached, put his arm possessively on Scully’s shoulder and leaned into her. “You ready to go?” Mulder could just hear the guy mumble.

Scully hadn’t seen him yet when he stepped up behind her and opened his mouth.

“She’s coming home with me,” he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt (skullzmuldon): These prompts are killing me - sooooo good!! I’m a greedy biatch so gimme me moooorrreee (Drunk Scully/Bar prompt)**

She turned to him, her face one of surprise, but she didn’t resist when he took her by the elbow and led her out of the pub, her erstwhile beau still at the bar, his mouth agape.

Once they were on the sidewalk, she finally spoke: “But I thought-“ she started.

“Don’t think,” he interrupted, and pushed her against the brick edifice of Casey’s, silencing her gin-damp lips with his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: Reverse Red Museum moment: Scully wipes some kind of food off Mulder. Pre-relationship.**

The extra foam from his cappacino sat above his lip like teenage peach fuzz, like the milk mustache Matthew wore when he slurped the dregs from a bowl of Coco Puffs. She had a napkin wrapped around her own drink, so it felt like the most natural thing in the world to reach out and brush it lightly off, and before she’d even lowered her hand, his eyes had snapped to hers, the look in them sharp.

“You had something, just here,” she said, drawing his attention to her mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: Mulder palms the basketball for a moment, considering. He knows Scully is watching, so he decides to show off a little.**

The guy guarding him had a tendency to keep his weight on his heels, and Mulder had been going to the left a lot. He bounced the ball over and shot a glance at Scully to make sure she was watching — she was, leaning against the chain link fence, her hair cutting an autumn angle across her face.

“Check.”

He juked left and the guy fell for it and Mulder dribbled between his own legs then spun, his defender practically falling on his ass as Mulder took one dribble and banked the layup.

“That was just mean,” Scully said later, though there was a glint in her eye and a smile on her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt: Sentence prompt: Mulder sends Scully something to her office to let the other doctors know for certain she’s already in love**

“What?” she asked, and the nurse who passed her gave her a sly grin.

“You’ll see,” the woman said, as Scully exited room 204 and made her way down the hallway.

She rounded the corner and there, on the top of the admitting desk was the biggest, most ostentatious bouquet of red roses she’d ever seen — at least three feet tall and a statement if she’d ever seen one: it said, _she’s mine_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt: Please add to the bra Drabble!!! Please!!! (PT. 2)**

Diana had left it there on purpose, one of her usual manipulative bullshit tricks — the kind it took him three years to see through, the kind that had turned love into disgust.

Scully was easy to read when you knew what to look for and she was a book he could recite front to back.

“I am your business,” he said, reaching out and grabbing her elbow lightly, “and you’re mine.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt: the reappearance of a woman Mulder slept with a few times (during his separation with Scully) that happens while he’s out with Scully like around early season 11**

“Fox!” from somewhere east of the organic section, her voice a little too cheerful. He hadn’t called her after the last time he’d been with her — Scully had sailed back into his life a few months later and he’d left Donna astern, only to be thought of in passing.

The name ‘Mulder’ was reserved now only for the woman who currently stood beside him perusing the apples; Fox raised his hand and smiled at Donna in greeting, then turned to Scully who was looking at him askance: “what do you think?” he said, “one pound or two?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt: DRUNKKKKK SCULLLLYYYY !! Please pretty please :)**

_Continuing this from the ‘Mulder interferes with drunk Scully prompt’ from earlier today, but changing to Scully’s POV:_

The grit of the brick wall behind her was still warm from the sun — she reached back with her hands to steady herself as Mulder plundered her mouth, his solid body pressing into her and throwing off balance that was already compromised by the gin she’d hastily consumed.

_Don’t think_ , he’d said, and for once she didn’t want to — she wanted to sway and feel and fuck — but she did not want to think.

Her head was foggy and her nose was numb and Mulder’s hand was creeping up her under her shirt — she thought hazily that she might like another drink.


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt: what if it was Scully instead of Diana who was shot while with Gibson**

“It’s okay,” Gibson said as he skidded to his knees beside where she fell, “he loves you, too.”

She had been thinking of Mulder as she went into hydrostatic shock, and it was only then that she really began to believe that the boy could read minds.

She lay there dying and all she wanted was to tell him, _I believe_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompt: post syzygy and they drink together**

They sat on the bed together, shoulders rubbing companionably; he passed over the anker of vodka, bits of desecated orange juice pulp floating in it in a hazy suspension.

“To the cosmic G-spot,” he toasted, and Scully took a healthy swig.

“I got next,” Scully said absently, her eyes on the rough berber carpeting, her expression a little dazed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt: lingering eyes**

At first it was just an experiment: how long would she hold his gaze? It was a game, a torment, a dare. His pulse had doubled and his pants were tight and she had still not looked away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt: Bra and bar ruin me completely please 🙏🏼🙏🏼🙏🏼**

**Bra, continued...**

“Mulder, don’t,” she said, though she didn’t pull away.

Keeping his hand on her elbow, he came up behind her, pressed his front to her back: “Don’t what?” he whispered, and he could see the gooseflesh raising the hairs on the back of her neck. 

She dropped the lace scrap to the floor. 

**Bar, continued...**

He chose that moment to pull back and she practically fell forward against him, her lips following his as if magnetized. 

“Are you done thinking?” he asked, and put a finger under her chin to gently raise her gaze to his own. 

She nodded dumbly, the bitter taste of tonic burning the back of her throat, and he took her by the hand and said: “We’re going home.”


End file.
